Conventional rotary electric machine rectifying apparatuses include: an electrical connecting portion that is disposed upstream, and that connects positive diodes and negative diodes; a plate-shaped first supporting body that is disposed so as to be separated by a distance D1 downstream from the electrical connecting portion, and on which the positive diodes are supported; a back stage that is disposed so as to be separated by a distance D2 downstream from the first supporting body, and on which the negative diodes are supported; and a cap that is disposed so as to cover the electrical connecting portion, the first supporting body, and the back stage (see Patent Literature 1, for example). The positive diodes and the negative diodes have been cooled by driving a fan of the rotary electric machine to form: a first airflow F1 that flows axially on a radially inner side of the first supporting body; and a second airflow F2 that flows radially outward between the electrical connecting portion and the first supporting body, is then turned around, and flows radially inward between the first supporting body and the back stage. Furthermore, circumferential positions of the positive diodes and the negative diodes have been offset, and leading electrodes of the positive diodes and leading electrodes of the negative diodes extended in identical axial directions and connected to the electrical connecting portion.